Save Me
by beautyinpain
Summary: When Bella's sister flees to Mystic Falls after a tragic accident, her life becomes entwined with those of the Originals. Will they protect her? One shot, perhaps I'll continue with another story if I get enough reviews. Read and Review!


A/N: Please read and review! I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did, I would have both Elijah and Kol hanging around.

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch reading Dantes' Inferno. Suddenly I heard raised voices and my sister shouting. She thundered down the steps and looked over at me.

"Come on Aria. We are leaving." She ordered me and I got up to follow her. I wondered what Edward and she were fighting over this time. They had been fighting ever since she had followed him to Italy and retrieved him from the Volturi.

"Bella, love," I heard Edward say. Bella turned and shot him a withering glare.

"I said that we are over. I'm not your love!" She snapped and continued out the door. I was mentally laughing, glad that she finally grew a backbone.

"Bella?" I asked once we were in her truck. She looked in the rearview mirror and cursed wearily.

"It's alright Aria. Don't worry about anything." Bella attempted a weak smile but it came out as a grimace. She pulled her cell phone out. "Call Jake and ask him to bring the pack to our house."

"'Lo?" I smirked as he sounded like I had just pulled him out of bed.

"Jake?"

"Aria? W'as wrong?" He sort of slurred, becoming more coherent as he heard my voice on the other end. I laughed.

"Bella wants to know if you could gather the pack and have them meet us at our house?" I asked. Jake was silent for a moment.

"Sure, what time?"

"Uh, sort of like five minutes from now?" I squeaked. He sighed.

"Fine. But you tell that crazy sister of yours that I demand an explanation as to why I am being pulled out of bed this early in the morning." He sighed. I nodded.

"Thank you Jake! Love you!" I chirped back and then turned to look at Bella. "What now?"

"Now we wait." Bella answered, her hands tightening on the wheel. Six minutes later and we pulled into the driveway, gravel spraying. Edward was standing at the base of the tree with a handful of roses in his hand and that crooked smile on his face.

"What part of I don't want to be with you anymore didn't you understand?" Bella shouted as she got out of the truck. I eased out of my side and clutched my backpack to my body.

"Bella, let's just forget that this happened, ok?" Edward soothed. My eyes narrowed as I realized what he was doing – controlling her.

"No! I told you that I was done and I am!" She screamed, her face turning a funny puce color. My lips tightened as I realized that there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"If I can't have you - " I let out a bloodcurdling scream as he grabbed a hold of her and bit into her neck.

"Hey, it's alright." I woke up to see my Aunt Jasmine sitting beside me on the bed. I checked the time and it was nearly noon.

"Bella!" I sobbed and she soothingly ran a hand down my back.

"Shh, Aria, it'll all be alright." I just continued to choke on my tears as the memories regaled me from the time that both Bella and I were alive. "Come with me." She stood up and began to lead me down the stairs and out the front door.

"Aunt Jasmine!" I protested looking down at my attire. I was only in my pink and black striped pajama bottoms and my black tank top that read Bite Me.

"It'll be fine. Plus you need to get out of the house for a while." She said, before going to the neighbor's house.

The two of us lived in a well neighborhood. I mean seriously, there were mansions surrounding us. But I couldn't tell you anyone who lived in any of them; I hadn't been out of the house since coming to Mystic Falls. Aunt Jasmine marched up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A servant opened the door. He smiled widely for Aunt Jasmine and ushered her in. He pointed down the hall before disappearing.

"my house." I heard from what appeared to be an English accent.

"Klaus!" My aunt admonished as she stepped into the room. I just followed her and fought back my gasp as I took in all the people gathered into the room. There were four handsome men and one beautiful woman. Three of the men were in formal wear and the fourth man, a blond was in a leather jacket.

"Jasmine." He greeted her.

"Then perhaps we should go outside," a smirking guy around my own age countered. I giggled a little, and then swiftly stopped and looked at the floor when his gaze fell onto me. "Who is this lovely creature Jasmine?"

"My niece, Aria. Aria these are our neighbors, the Mikaelson's." My aunt introduced us. I looked up from the floor briefly, before turning my gaze back down towards the floor. "Oh for heaven's sake, child!" I flinched back when I heard her loud exclaim.

"Sorry," my voice cracked as everything seemed to stop around me in the room. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but it only served to make me more nervous than I already was.

"Get up!" I heard myself shout at Bella as she fell lifeless to the floor. The front door was wrenched open and Charlie came out to see Bella dead at the feet of Edward Cullen. I gasped as Edward blurred over to Charlie and snapped his neck before drinking his blood.

Then Edward Cullen pinned his bright red gaze at me and I shrank back, before stumbling and falling. I knew that it would be no defense, but I curled into a ball as he came nearer. Suddenly I heard a snarling sound and something big, warm, and furry curled around my body protectively. I clung to the fur as I heard snarls around me.

"Aria?" I met the gaze of one of the Mikaelson's in the room. "Are you alright?" With a gasp I shook my head frantically and turned and fled the room. Tears were stinging my eyes and I just blindly took off running.

Since the death of Bella, running had become my one pastime. I liked the feeling that I was escaping my thoughts, my memories, as well as what else was bothering me. I could escape the fact that I was the survivor of an attack that I should have died in. I could escape the fact that I was a failure and that I should have stopped my sister from going home that night.

By the time I was done running, I was gasping from the burn in my lungs. I let out a sob and then screamed at the top of my lungs. When I was done I fell to the earth and curled into a fetal position and let the tears come.

"Grieving," I heard someone say and then I was picked up from the cool earth.

"I've got you, darling," a voice whispered into my ear. I whimpered and curled into the warm frame. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Same since Bella – Kol; Elijah," I heard a voice say as I was put into my warm bed. I snuggled into the comforter. "Hard – was there."

"Die for what - "

"Calm-"

"Tomorrow, Kol - "

I finally fell asleep for the first time in about six months. Six months since my sister had been killed by Edward Cullen. Since my innocent father had been killed as well and I had survived. Since Jake and the wolf pack had saved my life that night. Since I had screamed at the wolf pack to just let me die. That it would be better for everyone.

I heard Edward breathing in my ear before something happened. Something that had never happened before. Since my sister died something made me feel safe.

"I've got you, darling," the same voice that I heard earlier spoke in my ear. I trusted the voice and for the first time in six months didn't wake up screaming. I did sit upright but other than that I wasn't terrified as I had been for a while now.

"Good morning, Aria!" My aunt breezed into the room. I stared at her, for a few moments shocked, before tears began to pour out of my eyes. "None of that now!"

"I'm sorry for running off yesterday!" I cried out, feeling awful about what I had done. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing you could do, sweetheart. Now I want you to take a cake to the Mikaelson's today. After you shower and change." She informed me, pulling my curtains back. "Elijah and Kol were the ones to find you yesterday, so I baked it as a thank you. I want you to go over and thank them as well."

"Alright, Aunt Jasmine." I got up from my bed and made my way to the shower. Once I was done I looked into the mirror and was astonished by the way that I looked. My hair was limp, though it was damp, it had lost its sheen. My cheeks were hollow and sunken. My eyes were dark and had deep circles underneath them. I could see every bone in my body too as I looked at my whole body in the mirror. I looked like a horrible rendition of me.

I shook my head and got dressed in a pair of black, destroyed skinny jeans, a white bralet and a black lace top over that and my black heeled boots. I quickly put a couple of hair ties around my wrist before going downstairs with my black backpack. I had three books in it, my cell phone, keys, and my iPod. I grabbed a quick breakfast, a Nutrigrain bar and coconut water before grabbing the cake box and leaving the house.

My heart was pounding as I walked up the driveway to their huge mansion. Though my aunt owned a house on the same block, ours wasn't as big or ostentatious as theirs. I walked onto the porch and nearly had a panic attack as my hand hovered over the door knocker. I went to turn around and leave the porch when I bumped into Rebekah.

"Leaving already?" She asked me, her appearance a little ruffled. I furrowed my brow and opened my mouth to say something then shut it again. "Come on in." She breezed inside the house.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl!" I heard a voice say. It was the one from last night in my dream I vaguely remembered. I was behind Rebekah and then steppe d up to her side.

"Get out of my way Kol!" Rebekah said.

"Hello," I said softly as I became visible. Kol and the blond haired man, Klaus turned to look at me. "Aunt Jasmine baked you all a cake to thank you."

"Well, darling, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Kol said to me and I blushed, looking down at the ground.

"I don't look my best," I said softly, letting my dull hair cover my face, which betrayed how depressed I really was.

"I think you look absolutely delicious," Kol murmured.

"KOL!" Rebekah admonished. I laughed softly.

"Thank you. I needed someone to boost my confidence," I smiled at Kol. "I also came to say thank you. And to apologize for my behavior yesterday. My Aunt said something about Elijah helping me as well?"

"Yes. My brothers Kol and Elijah found you in the woods yesterday." Klaus looked at me slightly curious, and his curiosity not veiled as his eyes roamed my body.

"Then I owe my sincerest gratitude - " I was cut off by my phone ringing. I furrowed my brow as I looked down at it and saw that the name read Jake. "Jacob?"

"Hey, Aria. What's going on?" His voice sounded too strained underneath the happiness that he tried to mask his stress with.

"What's the matter Jake?" I asked. We might not have been the same age, me being two years younger than Jacob, but he had been a friend of my sister's and I was determined to keep him in my life.

"The leech is gone." He snarled, after a few moment's hesitation. My eyes widened and fear and panic threatened to flood my whole body. My body tensed ready for flight, but I kept it tightly under my control until I could get out of this house. I didn't want another incident like yesterday, so I clenched my fists and tried to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"What do you mean gone, Jake?" I asked, after a few moments in which I reined in my emotions.

"He's gone. Got away from the pack and I yesterday." Jake admitted, after a pause. I let out a whoosh of air and sank down onto one of the fine leather couches that dotted the room. Klaus was sitting on one of the couches with a sketchpad in hand.

"I thought that the – your kind was able to keep this situation in hand?" I hissed, trying to keep my anger under wraps. It wouldn't do for me to get angry at all. I also had to censor myself knowing that I wasn't in private, and I didn't want to draw the Mikaelsons' into my world. Into the supernatural world.

"He got away," Jake sighed, sounding tired. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair for a moment.

"Renee." I said, after a few moments of silence from the both of us.

"Huh?" Jacob asked confused.

"Someone needs to watch Renee. He'll go after her next. Phil and Mom. E- _he'll_ think that I went there to live. They aren't safe Jake!" I cried, getting up off the couch and walking over towards the window. I dug my fingernails into my left arm, letting the feeling envelop me.

"Calm down Aria. We can handle it," Jake soothed, before barking out something to one of the pack. "I need you to breath for me. Breath with me, now, sweetheart." I let out a breath and let my breathing begin to follow that of Jake's. "Sam is sending Seth and Paul to keep an eye on your mom Aria. Don't worry."

"Oh my god, what about Aunt Jasmine?" I breathed, feeling like I had been punched in the chest again.

"Aria, calm down. I'll have Sam send someone over to watch over you as well. . ."

"Jake, I don't need anyone to watch over me. We all know he wants me dead. He'll have me dead. I just don't want others to die unnecessarily for me." I said, forgetting there were others in the room with me. I heard a snarl and Jake started to shout in alarm.

"Get out of there Aria! Is it Edward? I'll be there - "

All of a sudden the phone was plucked out of my hand by the one who apparently always wore suits. He looked at me curiously before speaking into the phone, but my mind was elsewhere as I looked at Kol. He managed to drown out what was happening around me.

"Easy there darling," he murmured, and I just watched entranced by him as his lips moved. He smirked when he realized that I was watching him.

"Aria, you need to sit down." The one in the suit said to me, gently guiding me to sit down on the leather couch. Klaus growled once more and looked at me, before sinking back into his seat. "Now tell us about Edward and these Cullens."

"Cold Ones." Kol snorted, looking disgusted by what they were and what they had done. I just looked at him for a moment, before pulling my fingernails out of my arm.

"Aria!" The suited one admonished me as he looked at the bleeding marks I had left on my arm. I numbly looked down and noticed that my fingernails were bloody, but I didn't feel anything. Usually I could get my mind back onto what was happening around me whenever I utilized pain, but this time it just didn't work. "Here."

Within a moment the man was in front of me, blood dripping from both his wrist and his mouth. He offered me his wrist and after a moment's hesitation, he thrust it into my face. I gently grasped the offered appendage and drank. After a second, the wound healed and he sank back into his seat after making sure that the wounds were healed on my arm.

"Now, tell us everything about the Cullens." He demanded, looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"First tell me what you are!" I demanded, still feeling the taste of the man's blood in my mouth. Kol smirked.

"We are the originals darling." Kol leaned back in his seat.

"Kol!" The man in the suit warned his brother before turning his serious gaze onto me. "We are the first vampires. Our mother performed a spell that made us immortal. It is from us that all vampires originate."

"And I am a hybrid, love." I turned to look at Klaus. My confusion must have been evident. "We can talk more about that later. Right now I want to know about these Cold Ones."

I frowned for a moment before I nodded and began to tell my story. About how my sister was involved with Edward Cullen, how he left her brokenhearted, how we went to Italy to save him, then how their relationship began to crumble once he came back, and finally about how he killed Charlie and Bella and how Jake and the pack had saved my life.

"He is dead!" Kol growled, making me jump about a foot into the air. I turned and looked over at him, seeing his dark expression and my blood ran cold.

"Please don't," I begged him softly.

"He killed your father and sister!" Kol snarled incredulously. I nodded.

"I know, but I don't want him dead. I want him to suffer for a while, like I have been. I can't sleep at night without nightmares plaguing my mind, I can't go to school without looking over my back, I can't eat without seeing the blood spray from my families necks, I can't function in society without constantly fearing for my life! I want him to suffer the way that I have been for the past six months!" I yelled at him. Kol looked genuinely surprised to hear the venom in my tone. "If he killed your sister, wouldn't you want him to suffer?"

"Well, I can't say that – Bekah can be a little bit of a pain," he said with a smirk. But then his face turned serious. "I understand what you are saying. And your wish is my command. If you want Edward Cullen to suffer, so be it!"

"Thank you," I said softly, feeling tears sparkling in my eyes. The grief was still too fresh in my body, and telling the whole story was making my body ache in reminiscence of what I had before. What I had lost due to a jealous and possessive immature immortal.

"Do not cry," the suited man said, leaning forward. He gently wiped my tears from my cheeks with surprising gentle and warm hands. With a gasp I sat back and stared at him. He had frozen before returning to his original position with a frown on his face.

"You are warm. The Cullens were cold. Why are you warm?" I asked, my voice surprisingly suspicious to my own ears.

"We are the Originals darling," Kol said with a smirk, leaning back and propping his hands behind his head – a pose of utter relaxation and carelessness. Though one could tell looking at him that his whole body was tense. With one sound, his body would snap like a taunt guitar string.

"So?" I asked, before flinching back in response to my rude and disrespectful tone. When nothing happened, I sat upright once more, missing the concerned looks that the siblings had shared. "You all are vampires correct? Doesn't that mean that you are dead?"

"In a way, love." Klaus answered, a feral grin on his lips as I turned to look at him. "However, we still have a heartbeat. Here." He took my hand and put it onto his chest, allowing me to feel his heart beating. I gasped and pulled back startled at the feel. He chuckled a little.

"So you all have beating hearts?" I questioned, everyone nodding at me. "But how is that possible?"

"As we have stated, we are the Original vampires. Anyone that we have sired, means that they are warm, not the Cold Ones that you and your family have encountered," suited one said. I nodded. Then I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"Uh, could you tell me your name so that I can stop referring to you in my head as suited one?" A roar of laughter followed my comment and I felt my body grow hot with embarrassment.

"Brothers, sister!" The suited one admonished, amusement noted within his own voice. "She is uncomfortable. Aria, my name is Elijah."

"Oh!" My eyes snapped up. "You were the one with Kol who found me yesterday." He nodded. "Thank you for that. Aunt Jasmine made you guys a cake. Wait do you actually eat?"

"Yes, darling, we are able to eat." Kol answered, leaning forward, putting his hands on his knees. "It doesn't always have to be a delicious morsel such as you." He winked at me and got three disapproving 'Kol!' hissed at him.

"Oh." I blushed, and put my hands on my face. "The Cullens couldn't eat anything without getting sick a while later."

"See that is another one of the differences between us and them," Rebekah sneered. Her tone told me that she didn't like these other types of vampires.

"Oh. Do you all sparkle too?" I asked, innocently and the vampires in the room looked at me for a moment before laughing.

"No, darling Bella, we do not sparkle," Kol said with contempt and then continued to laugh.

"We, sweetheart, are traditional vampires," Elijah said.

"Does that mean you dislike garlic?" I asked, remembering what I knew about vampire lore.

"HA! I like this one," Klaus said with a smile. "No, love, we are not repelled by garlic, or crosses. As we are the Originals, there isn't much that can kill us, but other vampires can be killed with a stake to their heart."

"Or no food," Rebekah smirked. I nodded for a moment.

"Oh. Well then that's good isn't it?" I said after debating for a moment. "Do they know of you?"

"I know that the Cold Ones have always been intrigued by our kind. They don't exactly know how many of us there are or that there are Originals, but they do know somewhat about our kind." Elijah stated after sharing a look with Niklaus.

"You are under our protection now," Kol stated, staring at me with an indescribable look in his eyes. I blushed, feeling his intense stare and looked down at my lap, breaking eye contact with him.

"Those Cold One's will wish that they never did anything to you." Niklaus promised me darkly.

"Do not fear, Aria." Elijah stated after shooting Niklaus a glare. "We will be around at all times. No harm will come to either Jasmine or yourself."

"Thank you," I said. "I'm going to the park. First time in six months I have been out of my room!" I smiled widely. "I think I'm going to go read and listen to some music."

"Here," Kol suddenly stood up and was in front of me, his hand out. I stared at him confused for a moment. "Your cell phone?"

"Oh!" I blushed as the realization that he would want my cell phone hit me and I quickly dug it out of my black jeans pocket. He made a frustrated sound as he tried to do something to the phone. "Do you need help?"

"NO!" Kol shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously. I plastered myself to the back of the couch.

"KOL!" Elijah stated angrily, his own eyes flashing once he noticed my fearful posturing on the couch.

"Oh. Aria I didn't mean to scare you, darling." Kol said with his winning smile. "I just cannot use these new contraptions! It was much better in the 1900's. No digital things to worry about."

"Only diamonds to kill your brother," Rebekah murmured, making me look confused at her. Surely these individuals didn't attempt to kill one another. Right?

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Don't joke around about that Rebekah. That isn't funny."

"Oh, love, I wasn't joking. You have a lot to learn about our dysfunctional family." Rebekah smirked at me. With a gasp I grabbed my phone back from Kol who gave me a wounded look.

"To be fair, I was only getting back at Niklaus for daggering me on multiple occasions." With a stunned expression I looked toward the hybrid who smirked and laid his arm over the back of the couch.

"It was necessary," was all Niklaus said to me. I shook my head in disbelief at the blatant dysfunction in this family.

"It was necessary to dagger your family?" I asked, a little incredulous. He nodded his head.

"But of course, love. They were a threat to me. And I couldn't have that," Klaus smirked. I desperately wanted to scream and run from them, but I had no choice but to stay.

"Give me your mobile phone. I will program our numbers in," Elijah said politely to me. Wordlessly I handed over my phone and he rapidly entered the numbers. "Press the one if you ever need any of us. Any of us will answer the phone. I promise."

With a nod I accepted my phone back and stood up. All of the men stood up as well, guess that was the norm.

"Thank you all for being nice and courteous. I appreciate it. Now I need to get going!" I smiled at them all and Kol offered to walk me to the door, much to the blatant shock of his siblings. I accepted Kol's offer and he led me to the door where he smiled winningly at me.

"Do not hesitate to call us if you ever need us. Or even if you need anyone to talk to." With a shy smile and a kiss to his cheek I left. Kol watched me walk down the street before closing the door. When I was out of his sight I slipped my earbuds in and began to listen to the soft music emitting from the plastic earbuds.

Later that night I was awoken by nightmares again. This time instead of Jake saving me, Edward bit into my neck. I screamed in agony as the burn started. I woke up Aunt Jasmine who immediately called Elijah. Elijah came over as I was sobbing over the whole thing.

"Jasmine, leave us," he said to my aunt who merely nodded and with another light touch to my head, she left the room. I choked on a sob as I tried to stop crying. Elijah didn't say anything, just acknowledged my need to get my grief out. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his beautiful suitcoat. Then once I was done, he handed me his handkerchief.

"I got snot all over your expensive suit." I murmured, feeling embarrassed as I used the handkerchief to wipe my eyes and then blow my nose. Elijah just smiled at me indulgently.

"I do have three younger siblings Aria. I'm used to things on my suits by now," he smirked at me. I blushed and ducked my head down. He chuckled and gently tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. "Do not hide away from anyone Aria."

"Sorry. It's a habit," I flushed and tried to avoid his piercing stare but his hand prevented me from looking down at the ground.

"Do not hide your beauty Aria." Elijah said which only made me flush redder. He smiled at me. "Now why don't you try to sleep again? If you need me just give me a call."

"Wait!" I called out panicked when he was near the door. "Stay? Please?" I reddened with embarrassment as I thought about what I had asked him to do. "I mean you don't have to, I just - "

"No, it's alright. Don't worry," Elijah said, turning back towards me. He took his suit coat off and loosened his tie before removing his shoes and sitting on the bed beside me. "Go to sleep Aria." He murmured, and I laid my head down on his thigh and fell asleep.

For the first time in six months I didn't have a nightmare. Or even one in which someone saved me. I dreamt that my sister and I were running through the woods by our old house. She was smiling.

"Don't be afraid to let go, Aria. I'll always love you, no matter what." Bella said to me. And then I woke up.

I sat up to find that Elijah had left. I was all alone in my room. So I got up and got a shower before dressing. Today I decided to wear a tribal dress over grey leggings and my black boots. I added a little curl to my hair before going downstairs.

Aunt Jasmine was gone- at work, so I was left to fend for myself. I opened the fridge and went to get a bottle of juice when a noise made my jump and look around. There was nobody in the kitchen so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and pressed one.

"Aria?" It was Elijah who answered the phone.

"Elijah, I don't think I'm alone," I breathed, before I turned around in the dining room and screamed. There before me was Edward Cullen. He hissed and grabbed the phone. He threw it at the wall, where it smashed into a million pieces.

"You thought you would be smart and leave town? I promised myself that I would hunt you down. It was always your fault!" He roared at me. I cowered back and hit the wall. I gasped as I knew that I wasn't going to be able to survive this situation. "It was your fault that Bella was going to leave me! If it wasn't for you Bella and Charlie would still be alive!"

With a pained shriek I was lifted into the air by my hair. I fought and cried. He ignored me. Just then I heard his sharp intact of breath. He chuckled and grabbed my throat. I gasped harshly as my ability to breath was restricted.

Edward then spun me around to face the Originals. I caught the eyes of both Elijah and Kol. They looked pissed off. I was fighting off the lack of oxygen as my vision was getting dark.

"Let her go!" Kol demanded, a snarl leaving his lips. Edward let out a laugh.

"Why should I?" He stated, his grip tightening. My fingers grew limp and let go from where I was instinctively clutching his hands. I whimpered and Elijah snarled in response.

"Let the girl go. She doesn't deserve this, Mr. Cullen I take it." Elijah said, his eyes and tone showing his anger, but ever so polite.

"There's nothing you can do about it!" Edward taunted. "She is mine to do what I please with. I already made the claim against her blood!"

"She is under the protection of the Originals now, Eddie boy," Klaus snarled, his eyes shining gold. Edward loosened his grip long enough for me to gulp in a breath of air, before tightening it once again.

"Originals? That is nothing but a myth!" Edward argued. Klaus growled before jumping towards Edward. Edward flung me towards the wall. Kol tried to catch me, but my head and back hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Oh my god, Elijah!" I heard before feeling a hot liquid pour out of my head. "Stay with me darling. Keep those beautiful eyes of yours open."

"Kol, move!" Elijah stated, before sliding his brother out of the way. "Come on sweetheart. Just a taste." He pressed his wrist to my lips. I weakly drank a little.

"She's dead anyway," Kol was saying. I opened my heavy eyes for a moment.

"Klaus! Rebekah, do not kill him," Elijah said. "I believe that Aria wants to play with him once she is feeling better."

"If you cannot, let me do it!" Kol hissed. Elijah smiled sadly at me.

"Rest now, sweetheart." Kol put his hands on either side of my head before I felt a snapping sensation.

The next thing I know I awoke with a gasp. My whole body was filled with new sensations. The noise was too loud! I whined as I tried to keep out the noise with my hands. Suddenly there was someone in front of me, who murmured something.

"Sweetheart, look at me," I looked up to see Elijah standing there. He looked clearer and almost like I could see everything. I saw every single one of his pores. I could see every single hair bristling out of his jawline.

"Elijah?" I gasped, feeling hungry for something, but not knowing what.

"You are in transition, Aria. I'm sorry we did this without your consent," Elijah apologized to me.

"I'm not. Darling you are a sight to behold," Kol appeared leaning on the doorway. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that hugged his muscles. I had to look down at the delectable sight he made.

"Kol!" Elijah said with a warning glare. I giggled as I stood up.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, having used my speed. It nearly made me dizzy.

"Easy darling. Not too fast. It does take a little while to get used to it," Kol said with a smirk as he looked at me. I smiled and concentrated on one step at a time.

"That's it, sweetheart," Elijah said to me. "Now do you want to complete the transition?" He asked me, quite serious about the next step.

"Transition?" I asked, my voice sounding off.

"It is what happens to new vampires. You have to drink blood in order to complete the transition from human to vampire." Kol explained.

"Oh. So I'm dead?" I asked. Elijah nodded.

"The damage was too extensive for you to remain human. After Edward threw you into a wall, not even our blood would heal you," Elijah explained. I nodded, thoughtful.

"Ok," I nodded. "I understand."

"Doesn't seem like the melodious lioness minds that we changed her, brother," Kol grinned at his brother. I blushed, which made Kol roar in laughter.

"Even when she is undead she can still blush!" Kol chuckled.

"Get out Kol!" Elijah snapped at him. Kol rolled his eyes, but winked at me before leaving us alone with one last comment.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you two!"

"Why don't you get a quick shower, and then get dressed. Meet us downstairs." Elijah suggested to me. "If you have any problems, call for Rebekah."

"Thank you Elijah," I smiled gratefully at him. He inclined his head before he was gone.

A shower while I was a vampire was interesting. It was trying to get the water at the right temperature, as well as the shock of feeling all the sensations on my skin. Then there was the fact that my body was stronger than I am used to, and I tore out a few strands of my hair when I tried to shampoo it. I didn't even attempt shaving, as I feared what I would do to my body.

Finally when I was done I dried off, only tearing a small portion of the towel and then got dressed, being extra careful about how I touched the clothing. Rebekah must have leant me her clothing as it was more fashionable than I was used to. After dressing I made my way down the hall and down the stairs to the sitting room where the whole Original family was waiting.

"No shoes, love?" Niklaus was the first to see me. I blushed and shook my head.

"Come, sit down," Elijah said. I did as he suggested and then I was handed a glass. The scent was heavenly, heady almost, and I wasted no time in gulping down the thick, red liquid.

"Slow down there, darling. There are always more people in the world to eat." Kol smirked and relaxed on the couch. I glared at him before setting the glass down carefully on the table in front of me.

"How do you feel?" Elijah asked me, his face showing his concern for my wellbeing.

"Better now that I'm not hungry," I said, feeling ten times better than what I did earlier.

"Well, I'd say that you have excellent control, but that's to be expected with Elijah being your sire," Rebekah said, looking pleased for some reason. I just looked confused.

"It means that you won't be as wild as you would be if Kol or I had sired you," Klaus explained to me.

"Oh?" I said, still confused over the whole dynamics. I looked up at the light and noticed all of the dust particles that were floating through the air. I was amazed.

"Interesting isn't it to notice what others do not," Kol remarked, having followed my sight. Elijah looked at me for a moment before reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a small box.

"Here you are sweetheart." He handed me the box. I took it and saw an elaborate pendant. It was of a stunning blue stone, which was elegantly inserted into a sterling silver back.

"What's this for?" I asked, my eyes watching it hungrily. Kol chuckled lowly, but I shot him a look.

"This is what you will need to be like a regular individual. To go outside without burning to death." Rebekah said. "It can be quite nasty to be cooked in the sun."

"Wait what?" I asked, genuinely confused. "So we don't sparkle in the sun, we burn?"

"Yes, love," Klaus said with a smirk. "But what I want to know is where Elijah managed to get a daylight pendant made for you?"

"I know people Niklaus," Elijah said in his calm tone. I smiled and went back to watching the dust float in the air.

"-IA! ARIA!" I looked over, startled at the loud calling of my name.

"Left field," Klaus shook his head amused at my expression. I shook my head and glared at Klaus.

"Not funny."

"She's adorable. Like a little kitten," Klaus smirked. I growled, and then pressed a hand to my mouth startled. Kol and Klaus roared with laughter at my astonished expression.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I cried out, feeling awful and like I was about to cry. Elijah snapped his fingers loudly and his brothers stopped laughing at me.

"Niklaus! Kol!" He snapped at them, clearly cross. That only made me feel about an inch tall that they were reprimanded because of me and the tears that I couldn't control came out. "Oh Aria." Within a moment I was scooped off the couch and onto Elijah's lap where he attempted to soothe me.

"Apologies," Kol muttered.

"It wasn't our intent to laugh at you love," Klaus said. This only made me cry harder.

"I didn't mean to –hic – growl at – hic – you and then – hic – get you in – hic – trouble!" I cried out into Elijah's lapel. Elijah rubbed a hand down my back soothingly.

"You didn't get us in trouble love," Klaus reassured me. He knelt in front of Elijah and touched my face gently. "It was just so cute that you looked astonished for making such a natural sound to us."

"Re – hic – ally?" I asked, not believing him for a moment. He nodded his head voraciously.

"Right Kol?" He brought his younger brother into this mess. Kol nodded after a moment.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me!" I sobbed; feeling all messed up in my head.

"Sweetheart, it's called being a new vampire," Elijah soothed, wiping my tears off my face with his thumb.

"It will pass." Kol smirked at me. I focused on him and felt grateful that this family would help me in my new life.


End file.
